


New Avengers Group Chat

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Earth 83-26 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: The Next Generation of Superheroes need some way to communicate, don't they? Like for missions and other serious stuff.... (Peter decides he needs a place to be dumb with all the other Gen Z Avengers).





	1. what the fu-

**Spidey** created **Unnamed Chat**

**Spidey ** renamed ** Unnamed Chat ** as **New Avengers**

**Spidey ** added **RiRiRi**, **H**, **Princess**, **FREEDOM**, **brain**, **CawCaw**, **MJ**, **[Hacker Voice]**, **Baby_Ant**, **shhhh**

**Spidey - **Riri we need to talk

**RiRiRi - **oh shi-

**H **\- she just like freaking ran out of the room idek

**Spidey - **anyone know where she went???

**CawCaw - **….

**Spidey - **KATE TELL ME

**brain - **wat

**Baby_Ant - **i’m with brian wtf is happening rn???????

**Spidey - **BETRAYAL THAT’S WHAT’S HAPPENING 

**[Hacker Voice] - **the avengers are coming to our school tomorrow

**FREEDOM - **and this is her fault why?

**MJ - **she’s coming with them and she knows who the new intern is

**RiRiRi - **NO i don’t dad wouldn’t tell me

**H - **mood he sucks sometimes

**Spidey - **^

**[Hacker Voice] - **smh

**Spidey - **my brain hurts

**brain - **sorry

**H - **its 2am wtf guys

**Spidey - **patrolling & homework ugh

**CawCaw - **why do you think i basically gave up on school???

**Spidey - **bleh

**H - **GOODNIGHT PETER

**Spidey - **no

**[Hacker Voice] - **do it now

**Spidey - **no

**MJ - **…

**Spidey - **night

**MJ - **rest of you too

**CawCaw - **i’m not scared of you

**MJ - **oh really?

**CawCaw - **bye

**brain - **night

**H - **see y’all

**[Hacker Voice] - **see you tomorrow mj

**MJ - **goodnight idiots

**FREEDOM - **why is my name so dumb but mj’s is just her like actual name

**Spidey - **she scares me

**FREEDOM - **fair enough

**FREEDOM - **i mean same tho

**[Hacker Voice] -** oooh exciting they’re here

**Spidey - **i still die a bit when i see thor like ngl

**MJ - **nnng widow

**[Hacker Voice] - **gay

**H - **y’all almost fainted when you saw cap 

**[Hacker Voice] - **yeah but i’m not gay

**Spidey - **technically neither am i 

**[Hacker Voice] - **fight me

**MJ - **sure that’s what u want, friend????

**Spidey - **was NOT expecting THAT

**[Hacker Voice] - **omfg

**MJ - **HeLp Me

**RiRiRi - **who was it?????????

**Spidey - **betty oml

**RiRiRi - **i’m not frigging surprised that girl is badass

**RiRiRi - **i’m surprised ur surprised ned

**[Hacker Voice] - **i’m not but like mmm oh my

**H - **gonna bring her in????

**Spidey - **sure i guess she needs to know who i am anyways

**brain - **efficient, parker

**Spidey - **fight me brian

**Spidey ** added **B.E.T.T.Y.**

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **hi…. spidey. how did you know….?

**RiRiRi - **girl you’re not fooling anyone

**Spidey - **????

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **ur an idiot pete

**Spidey - **oh shiz ok

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **MJ is… MJ

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **[Hacker Voice] is Ned :)

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **brain is brian

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **CawCaw is the new hawkeye (kate?)

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **RiRiRi is riri 

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **H is harley

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **Princess is…. Princess Shuri?? Of Wakanda???

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **FREEDOM is Free Spirit

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **Baby_Ant is Stature/Cassie Lang

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **shhhh is….????????????

**brain - **woah okay yes

**CawCaw - **ye i’m kate hey

**Princess - **greetings betty XD

**Baby_Ant - **i am in fact cassie lang good job you’re crazy smart

**H - **i’m ironlad and riri is ironheart

**RiRiRi - **how dare

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **so uhhhhhhhh that’s a lot

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **but i was right i’m so happy

**FREEDOM - **have you figured out who i really am, then?

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **ummm?

**FREEDOM - **i’m an intern like kate and harley and riri etc

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **cathy????????

**FREEDOM - **that’s me. hello. 

**shhhh - **and then there’s me

**shhhh - **i love you don’t know who i am

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **who are you????

**shhhh - **my dad is a hero like cassie’s

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **ummmm

**Spidey - **dumbass no one knows you exist

**shhhh - **oh right

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **??????????

**shhhh - **i’m lila. lila barton. 

**B.E.T.T.Y - **as in clint barton? oh my

**Spidey - **that’s like a mood

**H - **^

**brain - **i wanna die

**Spidey - **^

**H - **^^

**RiRiRi - **^^^

**[Hacker Voice] - **^^^^

**MJ - **texting tony rn

**Spidey - **what the fu-


	2. Iron Family

**Iron Family ** Group Chat  


**IronDad - **WTF children

**babycap - **she really did it

**IronDad - **damn right she did

**SpiderSon - **how did she get your number

**IronDad - **pep gave it to may and then she….

**IronDad - **you’re trying to distract me peter

**IronDad - **explain are you okay

**MyNameIsTed - **gen z humor don’t worry

**IronDad - **i AM worried

**IronDaughter - **if we were actually depressed, we wouldn’t joke about that

**IronSon - **yeah we’re not that dumb

**SpiderSon - **i promise we’re fine mr stark sir

**IronDad - **peter don’t call me mr stark i’m essentially your dad

**IronSon - **not literally tho remember that

**IronDaughter - **^

**SpiderSon - **i am offended

**MyNameIsTed - **what about me???????

**IronDad - **you’re all my kids, stop fighting. i love you all. riri & harley & peter & ned & brian (and yes i remember you’re here, brian)

**IronSon - **love you too dad

**IronDaughter - **:D what he said

**SpiderSon - **you’re awesome mr stark iron man avenger sir

**MyNameIsTed - **^

**babycap - **love ya (also i hate you)

~~~

**New Avengers **Group Chat

**Spidey - **so we got lectured

**[Hacker Voice] - **still can’t believe i’ve been adopted by ironman

**brain - **it’s great right

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **i’m so jealous

**Spidey - **give me five minutes

~~~

Private Message **SpiderSon ** \--> **IronDad**

**SpiderSon - **do you want a new child?

**IronDad - **no i’ve got too many

**SpiderSon - **but….. 

**IronDad - **no

**SpiderSon - **but…. I….

**IronDad - **fine

**IronDad -** who is it?

**SpiderSon - **betty brant :)

**IronDad - **the new intern?

**SpiderSon - **yes

**IronDad - **she’s been here for like two days

**SpiderSon - **and?

**IronDad - **isn’t she dating ned?

**SpiderSon - **no….

**IronDad - **add her to the chat then

  


~~~

**Iron Family **Group Chat

**SpiderSon ** added **Betty_Boop**

**Betty_Boop - **heck yeah who else is in here??

**SpiderSon - **me

**IronSon - **^

**IronDaughter - **^^

**babycap - **^^^

**MyNameIsTed - **^^^^

**IronDad - **you idiots that tells her nothing

**Betty_Boop - **no, that’s cool, uh… Mr Stark… I know who they all are

**MyNameIsTed - **she’s v. good at guessing usernames

**IronDaughter - **v. smart

**babycap - **^

**IronMom - **hi betty! welcome to the ironfamily 

**Betty_Boop - **nbjhyftudcfv

**IronUncle - **are you alright? 

**Betty_Boop - **njkgyifutd

**MyNameIsTed - **dw she’s just fangirling

**IronDad - **like you didn’t do the same thing ned

~~~

**New Avengers **Group Chat

**brain - **harley do you miss home or is that just me being a dumbass

**H - **no i do

**H - **like y’all are great but i hate the city

**CawCaw - **same tho i hate all the people and everything

**H - **i forgot y’all were from the country

**brain - **i just want ribena and jaffa cakes ngl

**brain - **wtf a delivery of british shit just appeared in front of my room

**FREEDOM - **that was me 

**brain - **why?????

**Ant_Girl - **coz we love you dumbass

**H - **clint just came up to me and was like “you can stay with us whenever” lila/kate what did you do?

**shhhh - **you said you missed the country. we live on a farm

**Ant_Girl - **jealous

**shhhh - **you’re all welcome anytime

**FREEDOM - **can we just agree that Clint is awesome

**shhhh - **i mean i agree

**CawCaw - **^

**Ant_Girl - **yep

**brain - **yep

**Spidey - **he’s the best


	3. PLANNING TIME

**Princess - **guess who’s visiting nyc

**Spidey - **if it's not you i’ll cry

**Princess - **no its nakia…. :/

**Spidey - **:(

**MJ - **of course it’s her

**MJ - **can’t wait to see you shuri

**Princess - **you too MJ!!!!

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **wait you’ve never met in person????

**Princess - **i live in wakanda….

**B.E.T.T.Y. - **i- still-

**Princess - **princess duties don’t give me much free time

**MJ - **and by princess duties she means messing around and building lightsabers

**Princess - **BETRAYED

**B.E.T.T.Y. - ***eye roll*

**Spidey - **when will you get her shuri

**Princess - **ummm who???

**Spidey - **you????

**FREEDOM - **i don’t think that’s… you know what nevermind

**Spidey - **???

**MJ - **peter, you missed the e on here. shuri, stop being obtuse on purpose

**Spidey - **ohhh oops

**Princess - **oh i get to nyc on the 9th and i’ll be there for 6 days

**Spidey - **cool

~~~

**Ant_Girl - **guess what i just remembered

**brain - **what?

**Ant_Girl - **this doesn’t concern you brain

**brain - **>:( bye

**CawCaw - **what’s up cassie?

**Ant_Girl - **betty isn’t in the uh…. other chat. but i’m not admin

**Ririri - **none of us are

**brain - **i’m still confused????

**[Hacker Voice] - **^

**CawCaw - **don’t let it concern you little one

**[Hacker Voice] - **wtf kate?

**Ririri - **should i text pepper?

**Ant_Girl - **good idea. she’ll listen to you

~~~

Direct Message **IronDaughter ** \---> **IronMom**

**IronDaughter - **hey mom!

**IronMom - **yes, riri?

**IronDaughter - **i need you to add betty to our chat

**IronMom - **good idea. i forgot about that!

**IronMom - **are the other girls alright with it?

**IronDaughter - **i haven’t asked all of them, but cassie and kate agree

**IronMom - **i’ll go ahead and add her in then

**IronDaughter - **we almost revealed it to ned and brian, and brian’s still very curious

**IronMom - **we’ve hid it from tony, peter, rhodey, clint, etc. since we made it. you’ll be fine

**IronDaughter - **ok! see you tonight. love you

**IronMom - **love you too ri

~~~

**A-Force **Group Chat

**Boss ** added **Betty_Boop**

**Val-Kill-Rie - **i thought we agreed before we added new people?!?!

**Boss - **if you don’t like her, you can kick her out

**BetterThanClint - **but you’ll love her, don’t worry

**Ironheart - **yeah betty’s the best

**Stature - **ditto

**NataNova - **wait is this the new intern girl?

**Betty_Boop - **yes hi it’s so nice to meet you ms romanova

**NataNova - **call me natasha

**Betty_Boop - **uhhhh

**Betty_Boop - **i guess i can do that ms natasha

**NataNova - **not what i meant, but peter still calls tony mr. stark, so i guess this works

**Betty_Boop - **:D

**Witch_Bitch - **a new kid????

**shadow - **yep

**Betty_Boop - **hi!

**Witch_Bitch - ** maybe we should introduce ourselves???

**Boss - **good idea, wanda

**Boss - **as you already know, betty, i’m pepper potts-stark, aka rescue. call me pepper, or mom

**Betty_Boop - **thank you for adding me pepper!

**BabyBoss - **im mj

**shadow - **lila

**Ironheart - **riri

**BetterThanClint - **kate :)

**Shuriiii - **shuri

**Stature - **cassie

**Betty_Boop - **i could have guessed all of those, you guys

**Betty_Boop - **but thank you i guess

**NataNova - **agent natasha romanova

**Betty_Boop - **hello again ms. natasha

**NataNova - **hi betty 

**Witch_Bitch - **wanda maximoff, scarlet witch. you can call me wanda or witch

**Betty_Boop - **hi wanda! i think you’re super cool you know (also our names match)

**Cap #1 - **carol danvers

**Betty_Boop - **who?

**NataNova - **she’s from the 90s you won’t know her

**Betty_Boop - **ok

**Cap #1 - **i’m captain marvel. i’m sort of but not really an alien

**Betty_Boop - **cool! nice to meet you carol

**Boss 2.0 - **i’m hope (van dyne). cassie’s… uh ant man’s girlfriend. 

**Stature - **love you hope

**Boss 2.0 - **you too cassie

**Betty_Boop - **not to ruin the moment, but hi!

**Boss 2.0 - **hello betty

**GREEN - **i’m gamora. i’m an alien and a member of the guardians of the galaxy. 

**GREEN - **@blue, my sister nebula, is also from space. and so is @Vall-Kill-Rie

**Betty_Boop - **hello gamora. but couldn’t they introduce themselves?

**GREEN - **no. they don’t really spend much time on here. @Mantis is pretty quiet too, but she always reads stuff

**Mantis - **hello betty!!! i’m mantis!!!!

**Betty_Boop - **hi!!!

**NataNova - **why am i the only one who gets a “ms.”?

**Betty_Boop - **you’re one of the scariest people here, and my biggest personal hero, other than pepper

**NataNova - **thanks, i guess. but you don’t have to be scared of me ;)

~~~

Direct Message **Boss ** \---> **NataNova**

**Boss - **you really like betty, don’t you?

**NataNova - **she seems smart and tough. why should i not?

**Boss - **you only like… what, three people? so it’s a little out of character

**NataNova - **…..

**Boss - **she reminds you of bruce, doesn’t she?

**NataNova - **….

**Boss - **i’m taking that as a yes then

~~~

**Shuri ** created **Unnamed Chat**

**Shuri ** renamed **Unnamed Chat ** as **PLANNING TIME**

**Shuri ** added **Tony**, **Pepper**, **Harley**, **Riri**, **MJ**, **Ned**, **May**, **Natasha**

**Shuri - **it’s PLANNING TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Could They Be Planning For.....????
> 
> (also sorry this is basically all introductions but... they did kinda need to introduce themselves, and i hope it was cute???)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it, and comments are appreciated!
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
